Mobile networks pose new problems for users of transport protocols. Oftentimes when a network is a mobile network, the mobile router may lose all connectivity (that is, disconnect) with a mobile device for a short period of time. During such a period of time, transport protocol connections (such as TCP connections) that are up between the device and the router may fail due to the disconnection.